An Old Friend
by Katy Kat 2.0
Summary: When an old friend comes to visit, Booth must come to terms with a secret he hoped to keep hidden.
1. Chapter 1

Temperance woke up with Booth's chest as her pillow and his arm securely around her waist. She heard a knock coming from the front door. She wondered who was at the door so early in morning but she knew she should answer the door before whoever was outside woke up Christine or Booth. She silently untangled herself from Booth and grabbed her robe because she didn't want to answer the door at 1:00 in the morning wearing only pajama bottoms and an undershirt. Brennan tipped toed down the stairs and opened the door to see a tall man with pale skin and bleach blonde hair. He looked her up and down and grinned.

"Oh, hello there. Didn't expect to see a woman like- well a woman in general if this is the right place," he said with a thick British accent.

"May I come in, love?" he asked.

"Umm, let me think about it. No," she responded. He sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"What do you want?" she continued.

"My name is Spike and I'm here to see Angel."


	2. Chapter 2

***HIIII sorry I haven't posted but I'm new to posting stories so it might take me awhile but I'll get it! Here's Chapter 2...Enjoy

Booth woke up in an empty bed. Where was Bones? He heard talking coming from downstairs. He grabbed his robe and walked down the stairs until he saw who his wife was talking to- then he ran down the rest of the steps.

"Who the hell is Angel?" he heard Bones ask. When he got to the door he half pulled-half pushed Brennan behind him to "shield" her from his old friend even though he knew Spike would do no harm.

"Ah, finally, Angel! Your one-nighter her was beginning to annoy me" Spike said.

Bone walked beside Booth.

"Hey! First of all, I'm not used to talking about crazy guys looking for some angels and secondly I'm his wife, NOT his 'one-nighter'!"

"Hang on, mate," he looked at Booth. "Did she say "wife?!" Spike asked/exclaimed.

"Yes, Bones is my wife. Now what the hell are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"What about Buffy?!" Spike yelled.

"Who's Buffy?" Brennan asked.

"An old girlfriend," Booth responded.

"We'll that's an understatement of the year!" Spike interrupted.

"Shut up, Spike!"

"Wait, I'm confused. And I'm a genius so that doesn't happen often."

"Modest, ain't she?" Spike said, dripping with sarcasm.

"Spike! How. Did. You. Find me?!" Booth asked again.

"Wasn't easy! Wasn't Seeley Booth a friend of yours? Said he tasted good, right?" Spike said with a sly smile.

"Wait, what?" Brennan interrupted.

Booth turned to Brennan.

"Hey, why don't you go upstairs, Bones?"

"Bones?" Spike asked. "Interesting," he added.

Booth ignored him.

"But Booth!"

"Please? Just go."

Brennan looked at the two men before storming off to Christine's room.

Booth watched her leave the turned back to see Spike who was also was watching his wife leave with that grin he got when he was attracted to someone.

"Hey! I'm married to her! If you even _think_ about it, I will stake you right here and now." Booth told Spike.

"Geez, can't a man look?"

"NO!" Booth yelled and then continued. "Now, how. Did. You. FIND ME?!"

_"I _didn't. Sweet, little Buffy did. You remember her, right? Funny. She's still crazy about you but you seem to be doing just fine. Tell you what. I'll take 'Bones' and you take blondy. It's a win-win!"

"No! I love Bones. And, I hate to say it for Buffy's sake, but I love her even more than I ever loved Buffy."

"Wow. Ok then. Well anyway, Buff wants to see you."

"Why?" Booth asked.

"You know exactly why. Besides, didn't I _just_ say she loves you? Can I come in now? It's bloody cold out here."

Booth got closer to Spike.

"You hurt any of my family, I. Will. _End. _You. Got it?"

Spike lifted his hands in defeat. Booth looked at him for a few more seconds then let him inside.

"So when you say 'family', does that mean you have kids?"

"Two."

"Counting Connor?" Spike asked.

"No. Connor is Angel's kid, not mine."

"Like it or not you are and- I mean this quite literally- always will be Angel." Spike said while sitting on the couch before quickly standing up again because of the way Angel/Booth was looking at him.

"So I take it you haven't told the Mrs. the truth yet?"

"The truth is- I am Seeley Booth."

"Mmmhhhmmm."


End file.
